


Can Love be a Sin?

by blueelvewithwings



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Carver is in love with his brother. He also thinks it is a sin that he is. Anders sets him right again and teaches him a valuable lesson.





	Can Love be a Sin?

**Author's Note:**

> //found this in a dusty pile of abandoned drabbles but I thought this definitely still deserved to see the light of day. I hope you enjoy~

„It’s a sin, isn’t it?“ The words were quiet, and Carver wasn’t looking at him as he was speaking, but they were clear nonetheless. The younger Hawke brother was looking at the ceiling, and Anders could see his throat work as he swallowed. 

“It’s a sin. He is my brother, I should not feel like I do towards him. It’s not… it is not right. It is not done. I’m a sinner. The Maker will punish me for it. As he should. I should be punished…It’s just… not right.” He swallowed again, and Anders rolled over onto his side to watch Carver more intently. He was staring at the ceiling still, or the underside of the canopy of his brother’s bed, and his eyes were bright and watery, though he hadn’t shed any tears yet. And he likely wouldn’t, Anders knew. Because Carver never cried. He got angry and stubborn and grumpy, he closed himself off and didn’t talk to anyone for hours, but he never cried.

He reached out and placed a hand on Carver’s shoulder, but the man just shrugged him off. He clearly was not in the mood or mindset to be comforted.

Well then.

“Maybe you should be punished indeed” he said and pushed himself up into a sitting position so he could scoot off the bed then.

“Not by the Maker though. Maybe it should be me. You’ll feel better after a good spanking.”

He stood, walking over to where Garrett’s discarded clothes lay and carefully extracted the man’s belt. Garrett always took ages in the bath, probably getting off to the thought of his little brother or something.

“Come on, roll over. Bend over the end of the bed.”

He heard rustling behind him and knew that Carver was sliding his legs out of bed to present his bottom. They had never been big on power play with Anders in charge, but every now and then Carver just needed someone to reign him back in, to silence the bad thoughts in his head. And if those thoughts were about Garrett it had to be someone other than his brother.

So Anders would do it in his stead. He took the belt and carefully folded him in half, then retied Garrett’s robe around his middle and slipped his slippers on before turning around and looking over to the bed.

And true enough, there he was, feet planted on the floor shoulder width apart, arms stretched out on the bed, staring into the hearth, naked as the day he was born.

“Now, Carver. Tell me why you need to be punished.”

He raised the belt and let it smack down the first time. He heard Carver gasp and then swallow.

“I’m a sinner.”

Another smack. “So are we all. Why do you need to be punished?”

“I love my brother.”

The next smack. “As you should. He is your family.”

“I fuck my brother.” There was already a slight teary quality to Carver’s voice, and Anders smiled. Maybe it wouldn’t take much to make him break today.

He let the belt come down again, making Carver flinch deliciously. “With your full consent, and his full consent. There is nothing bad about it.”

“I’m bad. I’ve been bad” Carver murmured into the sheets, wiggling a bit but then pushing back and presenting his arse again. It was already starting to take on a pink colour.

Anders heard a noise and looked up, seeing Garrett standing in the doorway to the bath in only a towel and watching them with a smirk. He gave the elder Hawke a glance to convey that this was not about fun and to keep his dick in check, and for once the message actually seemed to reach their lover.

Anders brought the belt down again, and Carver’s breath hitched.

“That’s not enough. Why are you being punished, Carver? What is it that made you a bad boy?”

“I… I don’t know!” Carver replied, shaking his ass a bit as if to try and get the sting out of it. Anders smacked him again as soon as he had stilled a bit.

“Not good enough. Try harder. Tell me why you’re being punished.”

“Because I love my brother!”

“No” Anders simply replied this time and hit him harder for it. “You can do better than this. Think.”

It went on like that for a while, Anders would question Carver about his reasons for getting punished, and Carver would get more and more confused until he was just shaking his head and sobbing that he was sorry while his ass was turning a deeper and deeper red.

It wasn’t until Carver was truly crying that Anders took pity on him and nodded at Garrett who was still watching them to get onto the bed with his brother.

And Garrett did, sliding on the bed gracefully and cupping his brother’s face, making him look up at him.

To Carver’s credit he didn’t jump or even flinch. They were both used by now to beefy big Garrett being surprisingly quiet and turning up behind them unannounced at all times, scaring the shit out of them. Now he bent down and placed a sweet kiss on his brother’s lips.

“Come on, brother. Tell me why you’re being punished. You know it, you just don’t want to realise.”

Carver sobbed and buried his face in Garrett’s neck.

“I love you. I shouldn’t love you. I shouldn’t fuck you” he whimpered, but Garrett simply shook his head.

“I love you too, my dearest brother. But that’s not why you need to be punished today.” He kissed Carver’s forehead and looked at Anders who had still not stopped belting Carver as good as he got. But now he held back, only accenting his main points with a strike of the belt.

“You need to be punished because you question yourself again. We need to punish you because you belittle our relationship and our love. You need to be punished for not allowing yourself to love your brother. He deserves your love, and you deserve his. There is no wrongdoing in your loving one another. It is unconventional, but it is good. You are good for each other. You are being punished because you think your love is a sin. Your love is never a sin. The Maker would not punish you for loving who you love, but for rejecting the love he has put in your life. Do you understand that.”

It wasn’t even a question and more of a demand for Carver to give in and accept his punishment for what it was.

Anders continued to smack him, a bit more carefully now as he did not wish to break skin. Carver trusted him not to, so he would not.

It took a few heartbeats, and a few more smacks with the belt before Carver broke and looked at Garrett.

“I love you” he sobbed, and it was an admission this time, not an accusation.

Anders immediately dropped the belt and leaned forward to press a kiss between Carver’s shoulder blades as the brother’s kissed, and he had to smile when he heard Garrett’s whispered reply that “I love you too, my darling idiot brother.”

+++++

“I never want to be without you” Carver murmured later, snuggled in safely with his face hidden in Garrett’s neck once more and Anders spooned behind him.

“Either of you.”

“Awww, is that a proposal?” Garrett teased, though the way he was playing with Carver’s hair spoke of affection and fondness only. Carver blushed and hid his face more, but Anders pressed a thigh into his still sore butt to remind him of the earlier lesson. Carver needed to learn to accept them, the way they were and the way they were together.

“Don’t let him get to you” he murmured into Carver’s ear, causing the younger brother to push back enough so he could look at Garrett, taking a deep breath and putting a smirk on his face.

“What if it was?”


End file.
